


Four Packets of Sugar, Three Pumps of Cream

by Lopithecus



Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 2 Prompt, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week, Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie Diaz, trying to impress the man behind the coffee counter, orders a black coffee instead of his usual order. It fails spectacularly.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Four Packets of Sugar, Three Pumps of Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for Soft Eddie Appreciation!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Person 1 works at a coffee shop and Person 2 goes there for the first time. Person 2 usually gets a lot of cream and sugar for their coffee, but they are captivated by Person 1 and want to impress them, so they order their coffee black and attempt to drink the whole thing. [[X](https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/148120339606/imagine-your-otp)]

“Can I help the next person?” Eddie steps up to the counter, getting ready to order his coffee with four packets of sugar and three pumps of cream, when he is stopped short by the man behind the counter. The very  _ handsome _ man behind the counter. The very handsome man who is a few inches taller than Eddie and has bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. “Sir?”

Eddie clears his throat, snapping out of his trance. “Um, yeah, I would like a large black coffee, please?”

The man’s face twitches but he nods, grabbing a large coffee cup. “Name?”

“Eddie,” he answers. “Eddie Diaz.”

The man chuckles, writing Eddie’s name on the side of the cup. “Would that be all?” Eddie nods. “Okay, that will be coming right up.”

Eddie steps away from the counter, taking a deep breath and shoving his hands into his pockets. He doesn’t have to wait long before his name is called and he takes his black coffee from the man, ready to leave but then he notices the man leaning on the counter and watching him with amusement all over his face.

So Eddie puts on a show. He pops open the coffee, brings it up to his lips, and takes a sip, decidedly going to chug it. Except, as soon as the hot liquid hits his tongue, Eddie is choking on it, coughing frantically at not only the heat but at the taste. He takes a gasp of air, trying to catch his breath. He can feel that his face is probably beat red.

“You okay?” The man asks from behind the counter, slight chuckle in his voice.

Eddie waves the man off. “Fine. Just fine.”

The man nods, straightening from his position. Eddie notices there isn’t anyone else in line. “You going to drink that then?”

Eddie shuffles on his feet. “Of course.” He tries again, taking a smaller sip this time. He tries really hard not to grimace but fails spectacularly.

“Is it not to your liking, Sir?”

Eddie clears his throat, knowing the man is getting great enjoyment in this. He’s embarrassed and knows when to quit. Sighing in defeat, Eddie smiles sheepishly. “To tell you the truth, I don’t usually drink black coffee.”

“I know,” the man says.

Eddie approaches the counter, eyes narrowed. “You know?”

He shrugs. “This isn’t my first day working here. I’ve heard your order before… just not directly to me.” He holds his hand out. “Buck.”

Eddie takes Buck’s hand and shakes it. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Buck chuckles, still looking very amused. “I wanted to see what you were trying to do.”

Eddie’s face feels like it becomes as hot as his coffee. “Honestly, I was trying to impress you.”

“Impress me?”

Eddie nods. “Yeah.”

“Well, you succeeded,” Buck comments, smiling warmly. When neither says anything for a few seconds, Buck continues. “This is the part where you ask me out.”

“Right!” Eddie says, a little too loudly. He looks around the cafe, relaxing when he doesn’t see anyone. “So, would you… like to go out with me sometime?”

Buck nods, smile widening. “Yeah, I think I would.”

Satisfied, Eddie says, “Good.” He then holds up his coffee cup. “Do you think I could get this fixed now?”

Laughing, Buck takes Eddie’s cup. “Yeah, I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
